


Ebb-And-Flow

by NCT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Humor, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, multi-chaptered, super powers, yutae main pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT/pseuds/NCT
Summary: The two most infamous pirate captains of the seas are also two of the most powerful beings in the universe. Their paths fatefully clash when Yuta, disguised as a female slave, is sold to none other than Captain Lee Taeyong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back. For now LOL
> 
> Anyway so this is chapter is kind of a short prologue. Most of the other characters will appear in the next chapter :)

Tired of his dirty and aching bare feet constantly stepping on the hem, Yuta hitched up the thin, haggard beige dress that hung loosely on his small frame. Not an easy feat due to the black iron shackles painfully binding his hands together behind his back. 

It was a cloudless day, the hot rays of sunlight beat down on his neck, causing salty beads of sweat to uncomfortably drip into his eyes. His dry tongue licked his cracked lips and tasted the stale air of the dirt streets of Singapore. 

The people milling around the market paid him no mind. It was a normal everyday occurrence to witness slaves being led to the slave market to be bought and sold. He simply kept his head down, not wanting to garner any unwanted attention. 

Noticing that his long chestnut wig was starting to slip off his sweaty head, he motioned to his ‘captor’ to head into a small dark alleyway where they wouldn’t be noticed. The two slipped out of the crowd and were alone where they couldn’t be seen or overheard.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Yuta angrily hissed at his comrade. 

The tall, broad shouldered man shrugged as he fixed the wig and hurriedly whispered back, “Dude I don’t know? This was all that sushi guy’s idea. You know, that weirdo we accidentally picked up in Hong Kong a month or two ago?”

“Okay first of all, it’s Xuxi, and second of all, call him Yukhei. Also, why the fuck would we even take a grain of salt from him? He’s nuts!” 

Johnny quickly put his index finger to his lips to indicate to Yuta that he was getting a little too loud. The Japanese man simply rolled his eyes.

“I just can’t believe Kun went with it, and he’s supposed to be the most level headed one out of all of us.” Johnny murmured mostly to himself. 

Yuta suddenly butt in from curiosity, “By the way, where did you get these shackles?” He jingled the chains to indicate them to Johnny.

Johnny smirked and then proceeded to wink, “Let’s just say Ten has some kinks I have to keep up with.”

Yuta’s face crumpled up with disgust. “Ew. Okay but what about the dress and wig?”

“Also Ten’s.” 

Nonplussed, Yuta led the way out of the alley and back onto the street.

The plan, in reality, was supposed to be pretty simple. Yuta would be sold as a slave to work on a ship, and while they were sleeping that night, steal their shit. Easy. 

However, Yuta did not plan to get the short end of the stick to actually be the one to play the slave part. Although he was flattered his crew thought he would be the prettiest and most likely to deceive the slave owners that he was a female, it still sucked.

Walking deeper into the shadier parts of the city, a group of commoners huddled around a bulletin board caught Yuta’s eye: They were gathered around wanted signs.

There were multiple smaller signs scattered across the board for some minor thieves and pirates, but there were two giant signs in bold, red writing. Neither had a face, just a large question mark with a name. One read ‘Lee Taeyong’ and the other, ‘Nakamoto Yuta.’

Yes, Yuta was very aware his head on a silver platter was worth far more than any other person’s in the entire world, except for his rival of course, Captain Lee Taeyong. 

Yuta had never had the pleasure of meeting his arch nemesis, but like most everyone else, had only heard the stories of his great ventures. The Royal Navy had been after the two of them for almost 10 years now, ever since he started his pirate life at about 15. However, they had never come close to catching even a small glimpse of them, let alone catch them, which was why there was only question marks for faces on their wanted signs. 

“Wow I wonder what it’s like to have an exai!” a little boy exclaimed in wonder.

A little girl joined in, “I don’t know, but both captains have black-level exais! I heard that Captain Taeyong can control the sky! And Captain Yuta can control the entire ocean!”

The rest of the kids around them sighed in wonder. 

Yuta chuckled underneath his breath in amusement. He snuck a peak back at Johnny, whose eyes were also twinkling in merriment.

About 5% of the world’s population had an exai, basically a simple word for super power, and there were three different levels. Black, blue, and red, black being the strongest and red being the weakest. Only four known black-level powers exist: the full ability to manipulate earth, water, air, and fire. 

Most powers were red and a handful blue, and not one person in the entire world had the same ability. Exais only got recycled after death. 

As the two got closer to the slave market, the loud shouts of the bidders could be heard. 

Once they entered into the market, Yuta could see a stage fixed with a large red curtain. The crowd of bidders were gathered around the stage, waiting for the traders to bring out the next slave from behind the curtain. 

Johnny led Yuta to the side where he could enter him into the trade. 

The balding man looked up at Johnny with little beady black eyes, “I get 20% if what your bitch sells for.” He motioned at Yuta, looking him up and down with great interest. 

“Tits are small but her face should reel in some pretty good dough.” 

Yuta bristled, his fingers itching to wring the bastard’s neck. Johnny put a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke using his exai, making the hairs on Yuta’s arms stand up, “Won’t you do 10%?” 

The trader blinked in confusion a couple times before blankly nodding a few times.

Johnny flashed him a smile and led Yuta behind the curtain where the other slaves were waiting with their owners.

Johnny had a red-level exai that gave him the ability to charm people into getting what he wanted. It came in quite handy pretty often, actually, although Yuta wasn’t too fond of it if he had anything to say about it.

Soon enough, the man brought Yuta up to the stage, where he could hear whistles and catcalls. He grit his teeth, feeling some sand crunch in his mouth. The things he did for his crew. 

The only reason why they were short on cash right now was because of Winwin’s damn addiction to ice cream. He had secretly used up all their savings to enter in an all-you-can-eat ice cream drawing where the winner got free ice cream for the rest of their life. He ended up being scammed. In the words of Kun, ‘Winwin is cute but stupid.’ 

The bid was rising higher and higher, now just between a short man with wavy copper hair and small button nose that also looked to be in his mid-twenties and an older gentleman that seemed to have rotting teeth and patches of charred skin. 

Yuta preferred the former of the two.

$150?

$155?

$150?

SOLD!

Well at least Yuta could say he definitely sold for the most out of the other slaves. Anything to keep himself positive right now to be honest.

The short, cute man walked up to the stage to pay Johnny and take Yuta off his hands. 

He flashed Johnny a cute smile and spoke softly, “You can take the shackles off of him.” Yuta’s heart leapt to his throat. Thank god he landed himself a nice owner. “I have my own I can use.” Or not.

Johnny met eyes with Yuta as he unshackled him, seemingly saying he’d see him back at the ship soon. 

Yuta nodded but then gasped in shock as soon as his new owner put his own shackles on his wrists. His exai, his power, gone. The shackles completely negated his power. 

Alarmed, he whipped his head around to find Johnny, but he was already walking away from him. 

“Ah, I see you’ve noticed.” A wide-eyed Yuta looked down at the shorter man.

“My exai is negation. I made these special shackles just for this kind of an occasion.” Yuta felt like he was going to puke. There’s no way he could escape without his exai. 

“Now come, its time for you to meet my captain, Lee Taeyong.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied. Character introductions are going to be quite scattered. *shrugs*

‘He’s one of the most savage, ruthless human beings in existence.’

‘A monster.’

‘I heard he completely wiped out an entire ship just by lifting a single finger.’

‘Completely brutal.’

‘Laughs as he stabs his victims to death.’

‘Drinks their blood like wine.’

Yuta shook the rumors from his frazzled mind. Sure, people had also made up completely off-the-wall rumors about him too, but Taeyong’s always seemed a lot more... terrifying? 

The walk was awkward and silent as the sun set beyond the horizon. 

His new owner walked behind him, a rope attached to the shackles so he couldn’t run off. 

The sweat from the earlier beating sun had started to dry; and the cool dusk breeze chilled him, his arms covered in goosebumps. The dress was thin and did nothing to contain his natural body heat. His feet were scraped and swollen, surely bleeding by now. 

The captor noticed his shivering and limping from behind and finally spoke after so long, “We’re almost there. Try to hold up for a little longer.”

Yuta did not reply.

Even with the shackles negating his power, Yuta could tell they were getting closer to the sea. He could feel a calming wash over him as the moisture in the air stuck to his skin. The sea was his calling, his home.

Ten minutes passed as they neared the end of the docks. Yuta took notice that Taeyong’s ship was a similar size as his own ship. Pride swelled in his chest. 

Now at the side of the ship, his owner called out, “Hey!!! I’m back!” 

A small head poked over the edge of the ship and waved, “Taeil hyung! You’re back!”

“Renjun! Lift us up, please!”

Yuta became weightless, his feet slowly leaving the ground, stomach churning. “WHA-?”

“Telekinesis,” was all Taeil said.

“Well someone could’ve warned me first, jeez,” Yuta muttered as he was lifted ten feet into the air.

As the two landed onto the ship’s deck, Yuta was bewildered to find a small assembly of pirates looking back at him curiously. 

A man with fluffy black hair, almond eyes, and upturned corners on his lips stepped up. In the back of his mind, Yuta thought he somewhat resembled a bunny. He looked back and forth between Yuta and Taeil.

“Taeil hyung. You came back with what the Captain requested, correct?”

Taeil nodded, “Yes Doyoung, of all the slaves today, she had the highest power level.”

Startled, Yuta looked in Taeil’s direction. So he could sense power levels, too? Thank god his power was latent the entire day or else he would’ve given himself away already.

“I think she’s at the most a blue level.”

Doyoung grunted in approval. “I’m not sure he’s going to approve of her being a female, since they’re bad luck to bring on a ship, but if her power is useful enough we won’t have to kill her.”

Alarm bells rang in the back of his head. Kill him? Are these pirates insane? Yuta glanced around. Some looked to not even be fully adults yet; these were not the faces of killers. No matter, he had to keep his guard up.

Yuta, tired of being talked about as if he wasn’t there, stubbornly stuck out his chin and commanded, “Take me to your captain.”

All eyes turned to look at the crazy slave as if he had grown another head.

Doyoung spluttered out a laugh, the other pirates laughing quietly behind him. “Who do you think you-.”

“Hyung.” A new voice filled with careful warning came from the other side of the ship. Two individuals were making their way to where the others were. At first, Yuta’s attention was on the taller, very handsome man that had spoken, but then he made the mistake of looking at the shorter. 

There was no doubt in Yuta’s mind that it was Taeyong. His well-kept, styled hair a deep crimson, framing his god-liked face. His jaw line could cut through diamonds, an intimidating scratch through one of his thick eyebrows. Two silver earrings dangled as he sauntered closer. Cape billowing behind him, Yuta could see the razor-sharp sword held in his left hand.

The Japanese boy had never seen eyes so dark, an expression so cold and dangerous. He couldn’t help but feel a tinge of fear creep into his gut.

“Jaehyun,” an embarrassed Doyoung murmured. Yuta wasn’t sure, but he thought he had seen Jaehyun’s eyes soften a bit when Doyoung softly called his name.

A deep, raspy voice ordered, “Leave. I’ll deal with you later.” The tension on the deck was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife.

If frightened bunnies could put a tail between their legs, Yuta was sure Doyoung would have done it as he scurried away.

“Sorry about that, Doyoung likes to step out of line sometimes. Kind of gets on the Captain’s nerves.” The tall, dark blonde informed their guest.

Yuta could feel Taeyong’s eyes on him and shifted uncomfortably. Finally meeting his gaze, he couldn’t look away. He felt like he was trapped under a spell that was cast onto him. Heat pooled in his stomach, from nerves or hormones, Yuta wasn’t sure.

After about thirty awkward seconds of staring, Taeyong inquired, “What is your power? Show us now.”

Yuta racked his brain, he needed to come up with something that wouldn’t give himself away but that he could also show them. “Uhh.. I can... make bubbles.. with water?”

“Taeil.” Taeyong threateningly called his name. 

“Y-yes, sir?” Taeil nervously answered.

“This is what you brought me? Do you want me to kill you along with the slave?” 

Taeil was visibly shaking. Yuta kind of felt bad. It wasn’t the small man’s fault that Yuta was lying. 

“I’ll show you.” Yuta boldly interrupted.

Taeyong raised his scratched eyebrow in mock surprise, folded his arms in front of his chest, then smirked, “Show me then.”

Taeil dashed over to quickly free Yuta from his shackles.

He barely registered what was happening before he saw a bolt of lightning shoot down from the sky. With no time to lose, he pulled the moisture from the air to create a bubble to surround himself as a makeshift barrier as protection from the electricity. 

The first bolt hit, but it did not stop. Taeyong was intentionally trying to break through his barrier, so the Japanese boy desperately started pulling water from the sea to thicken and strengthen it. 

Taeyong’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, clearly not pleased his attack wasn’t breaking through. Two minutes passed before he decided to break off the electricity.

Panting, Yuta let the barrier fall with a splash, the water puddling at their feet.

“Jungwoo.” 

A tall, lanky, blue-haired boy, his aura screaming innocence, excitedly came forward, seemingly not afraid of his captain whatsoever.

“Yessir!” He smiled, cheeks puffed out, and mock saluted.

Taeyong sighed, “Take the slave to your room and get her fixed up for me tonight. Don’t make me wait.”

“Everyone else.” He looked each and every other pirate in the eye, “We’re leaving. Now.”

Taeyong glared at Yuta one last time before turning heel to walk back to what he presumed was his cabin.

As soon as he was gone, the rest of the crew immediately set to work, hoisting the anchor and letting loose the sails. 

Jungwoo smiled at Yuta before taking his hand and dragging him to the lower deck where his room was.

“I’m Jungwoo! What’s your name?” Yuta looked at the boy in bewilderment. He was so soft uwu. 

“My name? Oh. Um. Yuppi..?” 

Jungwoo cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking but decided against it and gushed, “Cute,” with another cheeky grin.

The lower deck was an assortment of storage space for weapons and food along with the rest of the crew’s living quarters. 

Noticing Yuta looking around, Jungwoo spoke up, “The only reason why I get my own room is because I’m the healer, so Taeyong treats me pretty well. I’m kind of a big deal,” he ended with a quick wink.

Jungwoo’s quarters were small, only to be expected of a pirate ship. Healing supplies filled up the majority of the room along with a rolled up mattress, in which the healer unrolled for Yuta to lay on.

“Strip,” Jungwoo ordered. 

Yuta’s eyes bulged. “I’m kind of self-conscious about my body....” He couldn’t give his identity away!

Jungwoo set a hand on his shoulder. “My dear, I already know you’re actually a guy, but no worries because your secret is safe with me!” 

Yuta didn’t know the kid, but he honestly felt like he could trust the beaming boy.

“Although,” Jungwoo’s voice dripped with a seriousness that didn’t match his face, “It won’t be a secret after your night with Taeyong.” 

Yuta opened his mouth to ask, but Jungwoo beat him to it, “Please don’t ask.” 

His night with Taeyong..? What in the ever loving fuck did that mean?

And so Yuta stripped before laying down on the mattress. The warmth from Jungwoo’s glowing hands gently lulled the tuckered out male to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for the first night together ;)


End file.
